


All of Eternity

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: “I'd spend all of eternity with you right here in this moment." Eliott whispered, kissing the spot between Lucas' eyes. Lucas laughed."I didn't know you were so damn sappy in the morning," he chuckled, "but I’m not complaining.”— Essentially a solid fluff one shot.





	All of Eternity

Lucas was the first to wake up. His initial instinct was to stretch his limbs and nuzzle back into his pillow for another five minutes, but the strong arm wrapped around his torso prevented him from doing so. He grinned shyly to himself and bashfully shook his head, still in shock of the fact this beautiful boy was laying right beside him. Eliott wasn't even really beside him, being practically leeched onto him with a grip of steel. Their position made Lucas blush, he had never been held like this before, let alone experience such strong emotions for a person.

"Mm, you're warm." Eliott mumbled, shifting slightly though not letting his grip on Lucas falter. He yawned, kissing the back of the petite boy's neck.

"Yeah, and your feet are absolutely freezing." Lucas scoffed with a playful smile, turning around to face his lover. 

Eliott smiled a lazy, morning smile and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at their clock behind Lucas' head. "It's only nine.. Let's stay here." 

"For how long?"  
"Ehh.. Forever."

Elliot pulled Lucas closer to his chest, gently tugging at his wispy brown hair. Lucas smiled softly and melted into the touch.

"Hmm.. and you'd spend forever with me?"

Eliott raised his eyebrows and stared into his lover's eyes in a way that stated on its own, 'is that even a question?'. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wasn't in love with this amazing creature; he thought that was evident after their night under the bridge. The two had locked lips with such passion and desperation for being that much closer to each other. Eliott even found himself enjoying their kiss more than all of his exchanges with Lucille combined. 

"I'd spend all of eternity with you right here in this moment." He whispered, kissing the spot between Lucas' eyes. Lucas laughed.

"I didn't know you were so damn sappy in the morning," he grinned, "but I’m not complaining.”

Eliott sighed happily in response and laid back against the mattress, prompting a certain cuddly brunette to rest right on top of him.

"You're crushing me,” he grunted.

Another laugh. God, he wanted to keep that sound and preserve it in a jar to use in the days laughter was scarce. "So?"

"It's not nice to crush your boyfriend to death." 

Lucas gaped, pushing his torso up so he was practically straddling the boy below him.

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"I mean, you shouldn't really crush anyone to death but if you want to be specific-"

"Yeah yeah, but you said I was your boyfriend!" Lucas exclaimed as he shoved Eliott’s shoulder lightheartedly.

Eliott rolled his eyes. "Come on, babe," he paused as his smile fell ever so lightly, thinking for a moment. "Oh, would you.. not want to be my boyfriend?"

Lucas laughed and the sight made Elliot melt a bit inside, he couldn't help but notice how his nose crinkled and his ocean eyes twinkled with each joyful chuckle.

"Of course I would,” he replied, “is this your way of asking me out?”

The tall boy hummed, absentmindedly tracing shapes on the back of Lucas’ hand. “Yes,” he confessed, “it is.”

Lucas beamed and he leaned down to bury his face in Eliott’s neck, planting a delicate kiss to the skin. “Well, I would love the title of your boyfriend.”

“That makes me very, very happy.”

“It makes me very, very happy too.

Eliott closed his eyes and focused his attention to the presence of the boy in his arms, hugging him closer despite his earlier remarks of being crushed.

Lucas had never been the one to make the first move, so his blunt words about their relationship pleasantly surprised Eliott. He figured Lucas had never had a boyfriend like him before, maybe not even a boyfriend, but it wasn’t as if it mattered now. All that mattered to the two was each other, and neither one could’ve wished for anything brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet little story! I’m hoping to write more Elu stories that will be much longer than this one, so if you have any suggestions or requests, comment away!


End file.
